


Found

by Keater



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Cuddling & Snuggling, Infantilism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keater/pseuds/Keater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock sees an opportunity to kill two birds with one stone. He might just be able to satisfy a burning inner desire of his and John's while protecting the Free World.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new work that stemmed from an idea which would not leave my head. Consider it one part of the "I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a very long time" present. Thank you to all that have read and will read. I love your feedback and will continue writing for all of my stories. Thank you.

Sherlock Holmes stood tall in front of a one-way mirror in one of the deeper chambers of Scotland Yard. His partner in all things, Dr. John Watson, stood next to him, gazing intently through the mirror in a mixture of shock and sympathy. 

“And you found him exactly like this,” Mycroft, heart of the British Government, asked. He too was in a state of disbelief, even if he didn’t allow it to show upon his face. 

“Exactly,” DI Gregory Lestrade said. “Huddled up just like he is now, crying and shaking, probably because he wet himself.” The Detective Inspector shook his head sadly at the mirror. There was indeed a large dark spot on the front of the crying form's trousers. “It’s hard to watch. Tried to clean the lad up, but he wouldn’t let anyone near him. Nearly started choking himself crying when he saw us come in.” 

Sherlock walked to the mirror until he was as close as he could be. The Consulting Detective’s eyes darted back and forth, analyzing. “Extraordinary,” Sherlock whispered. John spoke up.

“So, he’s just...”

“Completely regressed,” Sherlock finished. 

“Poor lads probably chaffing his thumb off,” Greg whispered. “There’s absolutely no sign of his former self left. It’s like he’s just a lost little boy who misplaced his Daddy.” Sherlock’s head shot up at Greg’s words. A smile spread across his face.

As if deciding something, Sherlock nodded his head and made his way inside the mirrored room.

Sherlock opened the door slowly, timidly stepping inside the room and closing himself in. The hunched form in the corner peaked his head out from inside his cave of arms and locked eyes with the Consulting Detective. Sherlock looked into the eyes that once held so much anger and malice, but now were void of any signs of his past. These were the eyes of a scared and helpless little being. 

“Oh, sweetheart,” Sherlock whispered. Moving slowly but purposefully, Sherlock made his way to the corner and crouched down in front of the shivering bundle. “Daddy’s here, Daddy found you.”

“D-Daddy,” the little figure whispered in confused disbelief. His crying started up again when he couldn’t remember the tall man who was talking so nicely to him. 

“Don’t you remember Daddy, lad,” Sherlock asked sadly. The little boy decided right then and there that he didn’t like seeing the tall man sad, not one bit. He scrunched up his face and closed his eyes, trying to remember. He could see a man in his memories, a somewhat blurry man with a large flowing coat and a blue scarf, curly hair and sharp cheekbones. The harder he looked, the more he remembered until the fog went away and the man in his memories matched the man crouched before him. This man really was his Daddy! He must be! His eyes darted open and his mouth dropped in disbelief. 

“D-d-daddy,” he quietly asked. Seeing the brunette’s eyes light up at his word, he said it again with more confidence. “Daddy. Daddy,” the little bundle through himself at the Consulting Detective, perching himself in his lap and burying his face in the warm coat-covered shoulder. He kept murmuring the word over and over again. 

“Oh, love. Daddy is so happy he found you. I’m so sorry you got lost,” Sherlock soothes, running his fingers through short dark hair. “Daddy promises to never lose you again. Shhh, that’s a good boy, calm down, I’m right here. And Papa’s just outside that door, along with Uncle Mycroft and Uncle Greg. They all missed you so much.” 

“P-papa,” the shivering figure whispered. 

“Yes, Papa is going to come inside and make sure you’re not hurt, alright? He’s missed his little boy, too,” Sherlock said. As if on cue, John opened the door and slowly walked in, a large, warm smile on his face. The little boy definitely remembered Papa! Papa had thick jumpers and smelled like warm tea. Walking over, John too crouched on the floor and began to comfort the little being. The doctor slowly ran his hang along the slowly calming back.

“Papa’s right here, little man,” John said lovingly.

“Papa,” the little croaked pathetically, shedding a few more tears.

“No more tears, sweetheart, Daddy and Papa are here, and we’re going to take you home. Wouldn’t you like that? We’ll get you into a nice warm bath.” Jim Moriarty closed his tired, swollen eyes and laid his head back onto Daddy’s shoulder while still keeping Papa’s hand on his back. “Doesn’t that sound nice?” 

Yes it did, the little boy thought. So, so nice.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave me a little note, or a simple hello. Both are welcomed and appreciated.


End file.
